The Kiss
by Go-Colts
Summary: In the spur of the moment, rationality is tossed out the window. What happens to a friendship that must live with the consequences of that one moment? PostSTD


A/N--I guess you could call this my post-STD angst fic. However, I'm only writing this because I believe that STD ended on a note that was bound to fail. Like _Watchmen_, the creators didn't have to deal with the repercussions down the line since the piece of work was already over--spoilers for _Watchmen_--Ozzymandias only brought peace to the world temporarily; it would eventually dissolve into war once the impending crisis was over.

In _So the Drama_, the creators ended it with a case; they didn't have to deal with the repercussions that kiss would have in the future. This fiction, however, will look at that moment in a way that removes all the fluff that STD generated. Anyway, enjoy or flame me at will.

Also, the quotes are accurate! I had to replay and replay STD over and over again to get them exactly right for you, so be thankful. --

_The spur of the moment can make everything seem so right. A highly unlikely sequence of events can trigger an emotional response that would not have happened otherwise. However, when all the feelings of the moment wear off, where does it leave the people involved?_

****

Prologue (_So the Drama episode recaps with exact quotes)_

"Possible shoots, and she scores!" said Brikk, giving Monique a high five. The whole crowd cheered as they watched the villains Drakken and Shego taken away in handcuffs; Team Possible just saved the world…and on Prom night nonetheless. The mood was nothing short of elated.

"Uh, excuse me," interjected Bonnie.

"Oh, you're excused. Hey, while you're gone I'll hang with Monique," Brikk said to an irate Bonnie. How dare they praise Kim Possible on _her_ special night?

"Me like," replied Monique, giving Brikk a smile. The moment was cut short by a collective gasp from the group. Was that Kim Possible…holding hands with Ron Stoppable?

"Oh my God. It finally happened. She's dating that loser. Haha, Kim Possible is dating Ronald Stoppable," Bonnie yelled to the crowd. Unlike everyone else, she hadn't been taken with the moment. Thus, she gasped in surprise and annoyance when the whole crowd erupted in an unified cheer.

The night was full of surprises brought on by the jumble of feelings intertwined with each other. As Kim looked into Ron's eyes, she felt a conglomeration of emotions…relief, elation, and, though she refused to admit it, regret over Eric. _Could It Be_ echoed loud and clear around the room, bringing up more emotions that almost overwhelmed the girl. She was now positively giddy.

__

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Kim remembered her long friendship with Ron…meeting in Pre-K, growing up together, starting Team Possible. She remembered how he had saved her life against all odds. In more ways than one, he was always there. Tonight, he had given her the strength to fight on.

****

X.X

_"You kissed a synthodrone!" Ron asked in disbelief._

"No, I didn't kiss him…but I wanted to." Ron cast his eyes downwards at those words.

****

"Too much info, KP. Well, what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"I--I've got nothing," she replied, on the verge of tears. This was supposed to be the best night of her life. Now it was ruined.

"That's my line! And you know what's worse? That's quitter talk!" he yelled angrily at her, desperate to light a fire inside of her.

"Drakken finally won. I should have stuck to babysitting." He had never heard her voice so sad, so hopeless. He wanted to cry for her but he refused to; he'd be the strong one this time.

"Ok, KP, this pity fiesta is over. Drakken has not won. He played you. Now it's payback time," he cast his eyes to the side hesitantly. "And you know, there are guys out there that are better for you than Eric. Guys that are real for one thing."

"You really think there's a guy out there for me?" Right now, she wasn't teen heroine Kim Possible; she was an unsure teenager looking for assurance.

"Out there…" he looked hesitant again. "In here."

****

X.X

_"Could it be you and I never imagined"--_They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the words and in each other.

_"Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you…" _'Yes,' Kim and Rom thought to themselves and, in a moment of pure emotion, locked lips with each other. In the spur of the moment, it felt so right. What could be better than capping Prom Night by kissing your best friend and taking your relationship to the next level? In the words of Kim, there were fireworks.

But she was wrong.

Kissing Ron was the biggest mistake of her life.

A/N--For those of you who believe this is a rehash of _The Day it Changed_, you're wrong. It won't be nearly as angst or long, and it will definitely deal with the very realistic consequences of pushing a friendship into new territory. I just feel like this has to be written after _So the Drama_, and most likely it will be my last KP project. Reviews are welcome as usual but aren't necessary.


End file.
